This invention relates in general to apparatus and processes for fabricating flexible belts.
Various techniques have been devised to form belts from webs. Thermoplastic webs may be joined by overlapping the edge of one web over another and placing the overlapped or seam portion of the webs over a base beneath a vibrating welding element. The vibrating welding element may be a horn vibrating at an ultrasonic frequency while it is brought into forced contact with one side of the overlapped webs while the other side of the overlapped web seam is supported on an anvil surface. Transfer of vibratory energy from the horn to the web material is effected upon impact of a suitably shaped surface of the horn on the seam of the web material. The vibrating energy causes surface heat to be generated between the overlapping webs along the area of contiguous contact between the webs. The horn normally resonates toward and away from the seam at a frequency of about 16 kHz or higher. The weld may be in the form of a chain of spots along the seam or a continuous weld. The technique of ultrasonic welding of thermoplastic material is well known and illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,166, U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,256, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,033, U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,307 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,610, all incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Unfortunately, batch processes for cutting and welding webs into belts require considerable time, duplicate manual handling, occupy excessive floor space and also require extensive equipment for alignment, cutting, welding trimming and other processing steps.
Further, excessive manual handling increases the likelihood of damage to sensitive substrates or coatings, particularly for coated substrates that must meet precise tolerance requirements such as flexible electrostatographic imaging members including photoreceptors for high speed electrostatographic copiers, duplicators, printers and the like. Scratches and even fingerprints on the vulnerable surfaces of a sensitive, flexible photoreceptor renders the photoreceptor unacceptable for most electrostatographic copiers, duplicators and printers.
When multiple batch handling techniques are utilized to to fabricate belts, it is also often difficult to achieve uniform belt conicity and uniform quality. Moreover, because of differences in belt size requirements for different electrostatographic copiers, duplicators, printers and the like, a machine suitable for fabricating a belt of one diameter or width cannot be readily used to prepare a belt of a different diameter or width.
Thus the characteristics of belt fabrication systems exhibit deficiencies for rapidly manufacturing belts having precise tolerance requirements.